


Gisingin mo na lang ako (kung tayo na)

by sciences



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, isko au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciences/pseuds/sciences
Summary: Everything changes tonight, Jaemin Na,Jeno thinks to himself, smiling proudly kasi oo, ito na ang gabi na magtatapat si Jeno Lee.





	Gisingin mo na lang ako (kung tayo na)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [main_vocals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/main_vocals/gifts).



> Para rin kay [ongnigiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/pseuds/ongnigiri) at sa mga bagong kaibigang nakilala ko dahil kay Jaemin at Jeno. Paumanhin, medyo di ito nabeta. ( ･_･)♡ Makinig sa munting playlist para sa akdang ito: [❤](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/54XAHyuIupIlzgwDC8e8xe)

 

❤

 

 

Tapos na ang mahabang mga preparasyon sa pinaka-hihintay na Graduation Bash para sa graduating students ng kanilang college. Parang kailan lang ay nagpaplano pa lang from scratch sila Jeno, bilang part ng Yearbook Committee.

 

Nagsi-uwian muna ang karamihan ng members ng Yearbook Committee, kasama na si Jeno na nasa bahay pa ang susuotin para sa event.

 

Nagkataon namang hinarang pa siya ng kanyang Mama na lately ay nagkaroon ng hobby na gumawa ng maja blanca na tipong aakalain ng kahit sino’y buong barangay ang papakainin sa dami ng ginawang maja blanca.  

 

“Hello po, Tita!”

 

Di na kailangang lumingon ni Jeno mula sa pagkakaupo niya dahil kahit saan ay makikilala niya ang boses na iyon.

 

“Uy, Jaemin! Saktong-sakto ang dating mo! Kakatapos ko lang nitong maja blanca.” Dinig na dinig ang galak sa tinig ng kanyang Mama, gustong gusto kasi niya tuwing nakakapagpakain siya ng kanyang mga hinahanda di lang para kay Jeno at sa ate Sungkyung niya ngunit para rin sa paboritong gatecrasher ng Mama niya sa Lee residence.  

 

“Nag-abala pa po kayo, Tita. Wag na ho, nakakahiya naman. Sa amoy pa lang rin po naman ay mukhang masarap na talaga yan.” _Bolero._ Masyado talagang charming ang best friend niya for his own good.

 

“Hay nako, bawal tumanggi sa grasya, Jaemin. Tikim ka muna kahit konti bago kayo lumarga,” giit ng Mama ni Jeo sabay hiwa ng pirasong para kay Jaemin mula sa napalaking lyanera niya ng maja blanca.

 

Jeno takes that as his cue to finish ang natitirang maja blanca sa plato niya. And without really looking too long kay Jaemin na nakabihis na rin sa isang magarbong black suit similar to his own, tumango si Jen sa direksyon nito.

 

“Ma, kunin ko lang po ‘yung phone ko sa kwarto tapos alis na po kami ni Jaem,” Jeno announces bago tumayo mula sa kinauupuan.

 

“Itong batang to, di ka man lang nag-hi kay Nana,” pahayag ng Mama niya na siguroý may halong panduduro pero di ito pinansin ni Jeno sa pagpihit niya ng gripo para tubigan ang kanyang kinainang platito bago siya tuluyang umalis ng kusina upang pumanhik sa kanyang silid sa second floor.

 

“Hay, Tita, kaya walang lovelife yan si Jen, kulang na kulang sa panlalambing nako.”

 

“Sagutin mo na nga,” pabirong ani ng Mama niya.

 

Medyo mahina na ang usapan nila mula sa hagdan pero malinaw pa rin kahit papaano ang naging tugon ni Jaemin.

 

“Tita, di naman nanliligaw.”

 

Napatigil ang kamay ni Jeno sa doorknob bago siya pumasok ng kanyang silid.

 

 _Everything changes tonight, Jaemin Na,_ Jeno thinks to himself, smiling proudly kasi oo, ito na ang gabi na magtatapat si Jeno Lee.

 

 

 

❤

 

 

 

Wala namang ibang pwedeng sisihin si Jeno kung isipin man ng best friend niya na di siya balak ligawan ni Jeno.

 

Andun na sila eh, may inkling naman si Jeno na slightly mutual ang feelings nila sa isa’t isa. Pero siyempre, di sure si Jeno to what extent ang feelings ni Jaemin.

 

Si Jeno kasi, nahulog na talaga ng walang atrasan nung highschool classmates pa lang sila.

 

Mula sa bigla-biglaang sleepovers nila nung highschool kung saan napupuyat silang pinag-uusapan ang kanila-kanilang mga plano sa buhay hanggang sa mga walang tulugang pagtapos nila ng design projects sa majors nila sa Starbucks Katipunan ngayong college, si Jaemin lamang ang tanging laman ng puso ni Jeno.

 

Kaso si Jaemin, parang in love kasi sa lahat.

 

Tila ba naturally maraming dumadaloy na pagmamahal sa ugat niya (maliban sa kape) kaya effortless rin ang pagiging malambing nito sa mga taong malapit sa kanya.

 

Ang ironic nga raw ayon sa mga tropa nila na sila na ng ni Jeno yung magkasama ng ke-tagal-tagal pero ni minsan ay di pa rin nagawa ni Jeno na magtapat.

 

 _“Eh bakit ako ang magtatapat? Bakit ako ang manliligaw?”_ Jeno once asked kay Renjun at Donghyuck sa random inuman session nila sa Drew’s.

 

Di nakasama si Jaemin noon kasi may tinatapos siyang iedit na video para sa isang event ng org nila.

 

 _“Mahal na mahal ka kasi nun, ulol,”_ pahayag ni Donghyuck. _“Sa sobrang pagmamahal niya sa’yo, willing to wait si tanga.”_

 

 _“Tama si Hyuck,”_ ani ni Renjun na nagsasalin na ulit sa shot glass niya. “ _Assurance ang kailangan ni Jaemjaem.”_ Pa-kanta binanggit ni Renjun ang _Jaemjaem,_ na inamin ni Jaemin ay paborito niyang palayaw, pero kung galing lang mismo kay Jeno. “ _Assurance from you.”_

 

_“Assurance na?” tanong ni Jeno sabay kamot ng konti sa leeg niya._

 

_“Na mahal mo rin siya, gago,” ani ni Donghyuck sabay hampas ng konti sa ulo ni Jeno na tila kinakatok ito._

 

_“Galaw-galaw rin Jenjen, baka may maunang pumorma sa Jaemjaem mo sige ka, magsisi ka pa dyan.”_

 

 

 

❤

 

 

Tama si Donghyuck.

 

Nasa huli nga naman talaga ang pagsisisi, bulong ng isip ni Jeno sa pagtingin niya sa best friend niyang may kasayaw sa dance floor. 

Buong highschool life nila’y halos pumutok na ata ang tenga ni Jeno sa walang katapusang pagpuri ni Jaemin sa upperclass nilang schoolmate na si Mark Lee. Kesyo perfect raw siya, kesyo literal sunshine raw siya tuwing naglalakad sa corridors ng school nila. Sa dulo ng bawat papuri ay pilit na ngiti ang tugon ni Jeno. May kirot, of course, pero at the back of Jeno’s mind may bumubulong na boses na _Yaan mo na, gagraduate rin yan si Mark. Hihiwalay rin yan sa inyo._

Tandang tanda pa ni Jeno ang pagtingin ni Jaemin sa kanya noong inaya siya ni Mark para sumayaw noong JS Prom. Heartbreakingly enough, _Prom_ pa talaga ng Sugarfree ang tumutugtog sa speakers ng kanilang gym.

 

 _Okay lang ba, Jen?_ Pabulong na tanong noon ni Jaemin sa kanya.

 

Tumango si Jeno noon. Tumango siya kasi walang kapares ang kagwapuhan ni Jaemin noong gabing iyon. Kahit ano atang hingiin ni Jaemin sa kanya’y ibibigay ni Jeno.

(Also, kahit nagsayaw si Mark at Jaemin ay magkasama naman si Jaemin at Jeno for 95% ng JS Prom. Mas pinanghahawakan niya na lang ang 95% na iyon.)

 

Di naman informed si Jeno na magsasama-sama pa rin sila sa parehas na university, sa parehas na campus at sa parehas na college no less. Kulang na lang nga ay pati sa course, magkakasama pa sila.

 

Pero hindi, fortunately, di naman nila ka-course si Mark Lee. Pero that did not stop Jaemin and Mark na magkrus ng landas every now and then. Nasa iisang college lang rin naman kasi sila, kahit gaano pa ka-laki ang UP.

 

At clearly, being in the same college as Mark Lee means na may chance talagang makita niya silang magslow dance. Sinabi naman dati ni Jaemin noong highschool graduation nila na di niya na raw crush si Mark pero matigas kasi ang ulo ni Jeno.

 

(Di rin sure si Jeno bakit iyon ang isa sa highlights ng highschool graduation niya at hindi yung fact na grumaduate siya bilang part ng honor roll. Pero, well, he guesses that’s just how love works.)

 

Sinusubukang ireplay ni Jeno ang mga pangyayari that led to this very moment. Kasama naman niya si Jaemin papuntang venue. Hinostage pa nga ni Jaemin (as per usual) ang radyo ng sasakyan ni Jeno.

 

 _“Makikinig tayo kay Kisses Delavin kasi ayun ang mood ko ngayon,”_ Jaemin firmly announced kanina. _“Fuck Donghyuck, kahit anong sabihin niya, di hamak na mas maganda mga kanta ni Kisses kaysa kay Maymay,”_ dagdag pa nito na may halong pangungutya sa kanilang kaibigan. Siyempre, natawa na lang si Jeno at nagfocus na lang muli sa daan.

 

 _“Parang gusto ko ng tapsi mamaya,”_ pahayag ni Jaemin na nakatanaw sa labas bago tumingin kay Jeno. “Tapsi tayo ano?”

 

Madilim na’t mga ilaw lamang mula sa mga poste’t ibang sasakyan ang nasa paligid pero marikit nilang tinatamaan ang mukha ng best friend niya.

_“Okay.”_

Wala naman siyang magagawa. Wala naman lagi siyang nagagawa pagdating kay Jaemin.

 

“ _Kaya kita best friend eh,_ ” wari ni Jaemin na dali-daling kinurot ang pisngi ni Jeno. “Love you, Jenjen!”

_Sana true,_ sigaw ng puso ni Jeno.

 

Di naman nawarningan si Jeno na sa biyahe lang papunta niya masosolo si Jaemin. Dahil sa oras na tumapak sila sa venue ng Grad Bash ay nahatak na sa registration duties si Jaemin, dahil raw marami ring graduating students na may crush sa kanya kaya ikakatuwa raw nila na kasama siya sa sasalubong sa entrance. Samantalang si Jeno naman ay napunta sa tech support duties.

 

Kung noong highschool ay magka-table sila ni Jaemin sa JS Prom kaya abot kamay naman niya ang best friend niya, ngayon ay di pa talaga sila magkasama sa iisang lamesa. Naging busy na rin kasi sa oras na nagsimula ang event proper.

 

Siguro may isang oras na rin ang lumipas bago sila nag-usap ng best friend niya. May occasional texts galing kay Jaemin pero yung tipong mga random lang na _Ang haba ng speech ni Sir Heechul, tomguts na me! >_<_

 

Kahit masarap ang fruit salad na kinakain ni Jeno ay di niya ito maappreciate dahil sa takbo ng mga pangyayari.

 

Kung tatanungin si Jeno kung ano yung mga nasa Top 10 Heartbreaking Moments sa kanyang buhay ay sigurado siyang ililista niya ang sandaling ito as Top 1, na previously ay hawak-hawak ng alaala niya ng kanyang JS Prom.

 

Perhaps si Mark Lee talaga ang rightful _The One_ para kay Jaemin. Sinubukan niya ulit sumulyap sa direksyon nila at tama nga si Jeno, sumasayaw pa rin sila. Nakangiti pa nga si Jaemin sa kung anumang sinasabi ni Mark.

 

Umiwas na lang muli ng tingin si Jeno at nagfocus sa fruit salad na kinakain niya. May katigasan ata yung mansanas at di niya matusok ng tinidor.

 

Naramdaman niya ang bahagyang pag-usod ng upuan sa lamesa niya.

 

“O ano, eh di nganga ka ngayon?”

 

“Asan ba boyfriend mo para damputin ka?” Di alam ni Jeno saan siya mas naiinis, sa mansanas sa fruit salad niya o kay Renjun.

 

“Busy nagmimingle,” Renjun announces with a pop. “Which I was also doing earlier bago ko biniyayaan ng presensya ko ang napakalungkot na table na ‘to.”

 

“Are you saying I have to mingle?” Jeno offers, sabay tusok ng tinidor sa pinyang nasa fruit salad niya. “Naubos na ‘yung interaction quota ko para sa araw na ‘to kaya andito na ako nagrereboot. Leave me alone.”

 

“Kahit pa with the _Love of Your Life_?”

 

On instinct, Jeno instantly looks sa direksyon ni Jaemin at Mark kanina. Umusod na sila ng konti sa pwesto nila kanina sa dance floor. Nagpalit na rin ang tumutugtog na kanta. Siyempre napalunok na lang si Jeno kasi nakahawak na sa bewang ni Jaemin si Mark.

 

“Ang lanta-lanta mo tignan, Jeno. Kulang na lang langawin ka dito sa totoo lang.”

 

_Fuck, oo ngapala._

 

“Shit, may nalimutan pala ako. Alis muna ako, Renjun.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Dali-daling umalis si Jeno pa-labas ng venue. Sa dami ba naman ng nakalimutan ni Jeno, talagang _iyon_ pa ang nakalimutan niya.

 

 

 

 ❤

 

 

 

“Nasprayan ko naman ‘to ng tubig kanina bago ko pinasok sa trunk. Inisprayan ko na po ulit ngayon.” Makakahinga na si Jeno ng konti. Di pa naman lanta ang inorder niyang _Avalanche of Roses_ mula sa shop ng ng pinsan niyang si Taeyong.

 

Pinaliwanag ni Jeno kay Taeyong na gusto niyang ipakita sa pamamagitan ng mga bulaklak ang ilang taong pagkukubli niya ng nag-uumapaw na pagmamahal niya kay Jaemin.

 

 _Avalanche of Roses_ ang naging simpleng tugon ng kanyang pinsan niya noon na may halong ngiti sabay kuha na ng materyales na gagamitin niya sa order ni Jeno.

 

“Good luck raw Jen, sabi ng pinsan mo,” ani ni Doyoung mula sa phone. Dinig pa niya sa background ang mahinang _Kaya mo yan, Jeno!_ ni Taeyong _._  “Di ako naniniwala sa swerte pero naniniwala akong aabangan ko sa kanto yang si Jaemin kapag di ka niya sinagot.”

 

“Salamat, kuya.”

 

Nararamdaman na ni Jeno ang paglago ng tapang niya upang magtapat kay Jaemin. Tinext niya ng maikling _Tuloy pa rin tapsi natin mamaya di ba, Jaem? ^A^_ bago siya nagulantang sa pagflash ng caller id ng best friend niya sa screen ng phone niya.

 

Dali-dali niyang pinindot ang _Accept_ sa taka kung bakit siya tinatawagan ni Jaemin.

 

“Jen, nasan ka?” May konting bakas ng paghingal ang boses ng best friend niya.

 

“Ah, lumabas lang saglit, nagpahangin,” ani ni Jeno habang dahan-dahan niyang pinagmamasdan ang napakagandang arrangement ng mga rosas sa kanyang kamay. _Sana magustuhan mo to mamaya, Jaem_ , bulong ng puso ni Jeno.

 

“Ah. Okay. Para ka kasing nagmamadali kanina. Mukha kang may pupuntahan.”

 

Nilapit niya ang boquet ng mga rosas sa kanyang ilong at inamoy ito, nangingiti sa maaaring reaksyon ng best friend niya mamaya sa pag-abot niya nito. “Wala naman, pabalik na rin ako dyan sa loob.”

 

“Eh para kanino yang hawak-hawak mo?”

 

Muntik na mabitawan ni Jeno ang _Avalanche of Roses_ pero sumabay sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya ang paghigpit ng hawak niya sa mga rosas sa kanyang kamay. Sa paglingon niya ng bahagya ay nakita niya si Jaemin na nakatayo, mga ilang metro mula sa kinatatayuan ni Jeno.

 

“Jaem,” na lang ang tanging nasabi ni Jeno bago niya nakitang binaba ni Jaemin ang phone at dahan-dahang lumapit sa kanya.

 

Sinubukan ni Jeno itago sa likod niya ang nagsusumigaw na boquet ng rosas, sa pag-asang di ito pupunahin ng best friend niya.

 

“Di mo sinagot, Jen.” May bakas ng kalungkutan sa mga mata ni Jaemin na nagiging mas malinaw sa paglapit nito sa kinatatayuan ni Jeno. “Para kanino yang hawak-hawak mo, Jeno?”

 

 _Fuck, paano na yung pagtatapat niya over Tapsi mamaya?_   

 

“Di mo naman sinabi na magtatapat ka ngayon,” sabi ni Jaemin sabay iwas ng tingin kay Jeno. “Who’s the lucky person, Jen? Graduating na ba kaya ngayon mo na naisipang magtapat sa kanya?”

 

Fuck Tapsi. It truly is now or never.

 

Mabagal niyang itinaas ang hawak niyang mga rosas, sa harapan ni Jaemin.

 

“Next year pa naman kami gagraduate, hopefully.”

 

Gusto niyang umiwas ng tingin pero may pagkalito sa mga mata ni Jaemin na gusto niyang pawiin.

 

“Jeno.”

 

“Sa iba’t ibang version ng pagpaplano ko nito, di ko pinaghandaan na aabot sa ganito ka-ilang na pagkakataon ang pagtatapat ko pero-”

 

Napaubo si Jeno ng konti bago tumuloy.

 

“Mahal kita, Jaemin Na. 7 years na.”

 

Napalunok ng konti sa kaba si Jeno pero nagpursigi pa rin siya’t napahigpit ang hawak sa mga rosas na kanyang iniaalay sa kanyang best friend.

 

“ _Avalanche of Roses_ ang tawag dito, kasing-lala ng ilang taon ng pagka-gusto ko sa’yo. _Avalanche_ kasi pakiramdam ko gumuguho ang pagkatao ko tuwing nahuhulog pa ako ng nahuhulog sa’yo. _Avalanche_ rin kasi parang nilalamon ako ng takot at kaba sa tuwing iisipin kong gusto ko nang magtapat sa’yo.”

 

“Jen,” ani ni Jaemin na may bakas na di niya maipaliwanag sa mga mata nito.

 

“Ang tagal at long overdue na pero,” tumingin muna ng saglit si Jeno bago tumingin ulit sa best friend niya. “I love you, Jaemjaem. Mahal na mahal.”

 

Sa di pagsasalita ni Jaemin ay slightly nagpanic si Jeno, sabay nakaramdam ng konting nginig sa kamay niyang hawak-hawak ang mga rosas.

 

“Alam ko parang basta-basta lang ‘to at deserve mo ‘yung mas magarbo pang pagtatapat at na di hamak naman-”

 

_Isang halik sa pisngi._

 

“Ang daldal mo kasi ayan tuloy,” pahayag ni Jaemin na may payapang ngiti sa mga labi nito na para bang di niya na naman giniba ang puso’t kaluluwa ni Jeno.

 

Ang mga rosas na lamang ang pumapagitan sa lapit nila sa isa’t isa. Sinamahan na ng kamay ni Jaemin ang kamay ni Jeno sa paghawak ng mga ito. “Pagsalitain mo kasi yung kausap mo, Jen. Kaya wala kang lovelife eh.”

 

Singkinang ng kakarampot na bituin sa langit sa New Manila ang ngiti ni Jaemin.

 

“Akala ko talaga kanina umalis ka na lang bigla at di man lang nagpaalam,” pahayag ni Jaemin na pumikit bigla na tila ba sinasalamin ang kabang naramdaman niya sa pag-alis ni Jeno kanina.

 

“I love you, Jen. I always have.”

 

Ipinatong ni Jeno ang kaliwang kamay niya sa kanang kamay ni Jaemin na nakahawak sa mga rosas.

 

“Lumabas agad ko para hanapin ka and seeing you, na may hawak na mga flowers, with the thought na may pagbibigyan kang iba,” napatigil si Jaemin at pumikit muli ng saglit. “Jen, ang sakit, baka di ko kayanin, nagsisi na agad ako bakit di pa kita niligawan. Bakit-”

 

Isang halik ang ninakaw ni Jeno sa pisngi ni Jaemin, sa ibabang bahagi ng ilong niya, na malapit na ng konti sa kanyang labi.

 

“Ang daldal mo kasi ayan tuloy,” pabirong pahayag ni Jeno na nag-udyok ng tawa mula kay Jaemin.

 

“Alam mo these are really beautiful, Jen pero,” kinuha na ni Jaemin ang _Avalanche of Roses_ sa harapan nila’t nilagay sa nakabukas pa ring trunk ng sasakyan ni Jeno. “Right now, I want to focus on _this_.”

 

Kinulong siya ng mga bisig ni Jaemin upang pawiin ang distansya sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Di na nag-isip si Jeno’t hinayaan ang mga kamay niyang humawak sa baywang ni Jaemin, na tila ba kumakapit siya dito sa pangangambang maaari siyang matumba sa kanyang kinatatayuan.

 

Isang hinga sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

 

Sa pagitan ng dalawang pusong sumisilakbo’t tila nagnanais kumawala sa sobrang galak.

 

Isang hingang tuluyan ng pinagsama sa pagtatagpo ng kanilang mga labing nasasabik nang marating ang kanilang patutunguhan.

 

Ang isa’t isa.

 

Sinandal nila ang kanilang mga noo sa isa’t isa na sinundan ng tila mga nahihiya nilang pagtawa.

 

“Sorry nauna yung pagtatapat sa Tapsi,” pabulong na biro ni Jeno.

 

“Sorry na sabi ko kay Tita kanina kulang ka sa panlalambing kaya wala kang lovelife,” Jaemin whispers back, looking like he truly means it.

 

“I love you,” bulong ni Jeno. “Sasabihin ko sa’yo araw-araw para di mo malimutan.”

 

Isang medyo madiing halik sa labi ang tugon ni Jaemin na tila ba siniliban pa ang nagliliyab niyang puso.

 

Sa pagsandal muli ni Jaemin ng kanyang noo sa noo ni Jeno’y naramdaman niya na tila sumasayaw na sila sa isang tugtugin kahit pa walang musika silang naririnig.

 

Wala na siyang hahanapin pa.

 

Sa gitna ng isang parking lot sa New Manila, sa bisig ng isa’t isa, sa isang hinga sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

 

Sa harapan ng taong pinakamamahal niya.

 

Ilang taon man ang pinalampas nila Jeno at Jaemin ay nakarating rin sila sa kanilang patutunguhan.

 

❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> At ito nga ho ang [_Avalanche of Roses_](https://hollandtulips.com.ph/product/avalanche-of-roses/) (no, di po ako in any way affiliated sa kanila haha). Maaari rin hong idiretso ang mga reklamo sa ka-cornyhan neto sa akin [dito](https://twitter.com/kaidorama). Nawa'y di masyadong nasira ang araw/gabi niyo sa pagbabasa nito. (つд｀)


End file.
